Katsu: A Dancing Winds Spinoff
by QveenLo
Summary: Months after her disappearance from the battlefield during the 4th Shinobi War, Temari is finally rescued from the capture of Madara Uchiha. However, it is too late. Upon her rescue, it was discovered that she was six months pregnant, with the child of the notorious murderer. Against abortion, Temari gives birth to a son named "Katsu." This is his journey.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! First I want to say, this is my first actual Naruto fanfiction that I'm doing and I'm kind of nervous. I'm trying to get wording and jutsus down still, so it may be a little 'rough' in the beginning.

But here's some background on the story:

This story was inspired by user, DSaph, and her fanfiction "Dancing Winds" where Temari was captured by Madara. I was skeptical at first but it turned out to be amazing.

Sadly, DSaph hasn't updated the story since February of 2014, and I couldn't stand to see such an awesome story go to waste (Still an AWESOME read, go check it out.)

So I decided to start my own spinoff!

I hope you all follow this story that I'm so excited to start!

-QveenLo


	2. Chapter I

_Prologue._

" _Temari!"_

 _The Suna kunoichi woke up to her name being called, over and over._

" _Where am I?" she thought to herself._

 _More importantly, where was Madara? Yelling in the palace? The person must have a death wish._

 _She looked beside her to the copious amount of lounge pillows._

 _She knew the pillows' patterns: the symbols of the Uchiha's clan. They were the pillows in the bedroom._

 _She lifted her head up and looked around._

 _Why couldn't she remembered how she ended up here?_

" _Temari!"_

 _She was definitely not dreaming._

 _Something serious had happened._

 _She pushed herself to her feet with the help of a nearby table._

" _Temari!"_

 _The voice wasn't Madara's, which was unusual. No one else could come to see her._

 _But it was familiar. Very familiar, in fact._

 _Gaara._

 _Her younger brother. It belonged to him._

 _Footsteps closed in on the door._

 _Without warning, they were broken down and there stood her two younger brothers, coated in blood, dirt and grime._

" _Gaara? Kankuro? W-what's going on? What happened?"_

 _She waited for them to run up, hug her, and check if she was alright, but it was none of the above._

 _Both just stared at her. Their eyes were wide in shock, both focused on her bulging stomach._

 _Kankuro's face began to redden, his eyes flashed anger._

 _Rage._

 _His voice was barely a whisper but she could hear him._

" _You can't be fucking serious…We're too late."_

 _He punched an adjacent wall._

 _Still, Gaara said nothing._

 _Temari gathered enough strength to walk over to them, but her outreached hand was pushed away._

" _Don't touch me!"_

 _Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks._

" _Kankuro-"_

" _No, Tem! W-we gotta get that THING out of you!" he blubbered, "That bastard!"_

 _Temari choked back tears as well._

 _It was a long, hard year for her being held captive by Madara._

 _Being his slave._

 _She was determined to not conceive but it was foolish to think he wouldn't find out about her birth control sooner or later._

 _First, it was discovered and removed. Then she was punished and impregnated._

 _It was only six months ago but it felt like a lifetime._

 _Finally, Gaara spoke up._

" _Madara is dead. The war is over."_

 _He said it all without feeling. Short, sweet, and to the point._

 _She never thought she would see the day. A single tear ran down her own cheek, a look of shock also gracing her face._

 _It was finally over._

A/N: Hey guys, for more background of the story, you should read "Dancing Winds" by DSaph, so you can get more of an understanding of the situation. Also, the first few chapters will be background as well before the actual story starts!


	3. Chapter II

_Chapter II_

 _Temari stood next to the window in her bedroom, letting a cool, night breeze blow on her skin. With the war being over, so much had changed for the shinobi world, for the better of course. After months of combat, many ninja were heading back to their respective villages . Suna looked exactly the same as when she left to fight. Words couldn't describe how much she missed the heat, and the sun. She was lucky to have escaped the grasps of Madara without any fatal injuries. Her health had gotten tremendously better. But, her mind remained in the same place._

 _For once, she was scared and vulnerable._

 _Being in that palace with Madara was a living hell. The dancing, the serving him, the abuse, it proved to be all too much. As soon as she arrived at the palace, she knew she might never leave through those large, marble doors again. He was able to mentally break her down, like never before. It would be a while before she got a full night's sleep again. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that face. There wasn't enough emotional training that could've prepared her for this._

 _She looked down at her large stomach, stretch marks peeking out from the band of her lounge pants. It wouldn't be long before she was due to give birth. Daitaro was the name that Madara had given to the child. To his delight, it was a boy. Temari couldn't imagine what his reaction would be to a girl. Maybe abort her, then start over._

 _Kankuro's words from yesterday, bounced around in her head:_

 _"Tem, you can't bring that thing into the world. Who knows what would be wrong with it?"_

 _She had never really felt a connection to the child within her. A couple times she was mesmerized when he moved after he heard her voice, but she never really thought of being a mom. She didn't want to conceive. Being a powerful kunoichi there wasn't anything she wanted with a baby at twenty years of age, it was what Madara wanted. And at that point in time, whatever he wanted, he received._

 _After a couple months of trying to conceive, he wondered what was wrong. She was young, and fertile. And he definitely wasn't slacking. So he ordered that she be checked for anything preventing them from having a child. Under Madara's control as well, the doctor informed Madara of the birth control implanted in Temari as soon as she had found it._

 _As soon as he heard, he had it removed, and nearly beat her to death in the examination room. Then he raped her. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Trying to escape from Madara under constant scrutiny became her goal. She had no interest in baby names or decorating a nursery. Many times, she thought about abortion, but she knew that Madara wouldn't allow it, and she would never come to terms with killing a child anyway. Temari slid back onto the floor, hesitantly, placing her hand on her lower abdomen._

 _"What are we going to do?" she whispered._

 _She felt funny having a conversation with an unborn baby, but she kept on anyway._

 _"A lot has been going on lately, the war is over, many villages are rebuilding, and me, I'm stuck here with you." She chuckled slightly, then continued. "Many people don't want you to be born... Your father was a scary man. I never thought I would be afraid of someone the way I was of him" she trailed off, the memories of here abuse and torture flooding back. "But in a way, you remind me of your Uncle Gaara. From the moment he was born, he was hated by our father. He couldn't help being born a jinjuriki, he was just an innocent child. Like you are-"_

 _Before Temari could even finish her train of thought, she felt two small kicks to her side._

 _"You were a surprise for sure, but I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _A/N: Just some background before the story starts!_


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III.

Katsu laid quietly on the floor of his bedroom, coloring pictures for his uncles. It was a usual sweltering day in Suna, so lounging around was no problem for the normally energetic five year old. However, today the village was different. Suna was very lively despite the heat. The council worked busily and even Uncle Kankuro and Uncle Gaara seemed more occupied than usual, to Katsu's dismay because he loved playing with his uncles. Katsu had been told a big event was being held in Suna today. He looked out his bedroom window to the clear blue sky. "The Chunin Exams" he said to himself.  
 _"...people come from all the different villages to fight and rank up from genin to chunin" his Uncle Kankuro explained days ago.  
"Really?" Katsu awed with his dark blue eyes, "Can I fight too? I wanna be a chunin."  
"To become a chunin you have to be a genin first, kid. Plus, you're still a little scrawny, you'll be ready in a few more years."  
_Once he finished coloring in Uncle Gaara's dark red hair, he tossed his crayons onto the floor, climbed to his feet and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen was a delicious smell, lunch was being prepared. He stood on his tippy toes to look over the counter at his mom. Maybe she would have a different take on him participating in the exams. "Mommm" he drawled, "Can I be in the chunin exams?" His mother turned to him with her four, spiky blonde ponytails. His mother was no other than Temari of the Sand, daughter of the fourth Kazekage, Rasa, and the sister of the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. She leaned back against the counter and sighed.  
 _Leave it to her son..._  
"Katsu, the exam brings genin from all the different nations. You're not old enough nor do you have enough experience yet."His shoulders dropped in disappointment. _'All adults really do think alike'_ he thought to himself. She crossed the kitchen, and brushed down his messy, dark blue hair. "You'll be training for the exams before you know it, okay?" He grinned at his mother's touch before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Were you in the chunin exams, mom?" Temari nodded, and went back to her cooking.  
"A long time ago. Your uncles and I, we were the best team there. Everyone was intimidated by us" she chuckled slightly, as she reminisced. That year of the chunin exams was were they met everyone at. Where she met, _him_ , at. She thought back to his pineapple like hair, and bored eyes. Which still hadn't changed-  
"But like I said, it was along time ago" she told him, while reminding herself out loud also. "Now, lunch will be finished soon, so go get washed up." "Can I go see Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro first? I want to take them my pictures" he said, showing her the drawings.  
"Alright, but make sure you're back by lunch. Your uncles are busy, so don't stay long." "Okay!" Temari watched her son dart out the kitchen. "Katsu, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Katsu cringed, and walked the rest of the way to the genkan to put on his sandals. Then with a loud slam of the door, he was gone, off the porch and down the street.  
Temari couldn't help but frown slightly. She wished he would have at least inherited her hair color. Anything that would of made him look less of that murderer that was his father. But he looked just like Madara. She pushed the thought away to remind herself that her nightmare was over now. She was back home, she was safe.

~

Katsu looked around Suna, amazed by all the different ninjas. He had never seen so many different villages being represented by headbands before. "Lord Katsu!" a friendly old lady waved over at Katsu with a big smile. He walked over to her. "Hi, Ms. Aiko" he greeted. She leaned over her food stall. "Might I ask where you are headed to on this busy day?" "To see my uncles. Mom said to be quick because they're busy." "Of course, I won't hold you long. Take these to your Uncles, a gift from me." She scooped up some dumplings, and placed them in a container. Then Katsu headed for the Kazekage's office once again. The hustle and bustle of the street made Katsu's walk even more interesting. It was so many new people and new things to look at. Unbeknownst to young Katsu, he had even more eyes on him. Whispers came from the crowd as he naively walked by.

"I heard that's an Uchiha child" someone whispered. "Are you crazy? The Uchiha are all wiped out except for Sasuke Uchiha and his kid" another added. "It's true. I mean look at him." "What would an Uchiha be doing in Suna?" "He's the Kazekage's nephew. Maybe his sister was a little frisky at the war with Sasuke." "Who knows."

Katsu quickly arrived at the office, and was let in. He walked up to his uncle's office, opening the door. "Uncle Gaara? Uncle Kankuro?" A small smile grew on the Kazekage's face. His Uncle Kankuro stood in front of the desk. "Katsu! Your crazy mom let you come down here at lunchtime?" He nodded, climbing into a nearby chair. "Ms. Aiko, told me to bring you these" he said handing out the container to his Uncle Kankuro. "Thanks kid, we've been starving all day with this exam and all." "And there is still a lot to be done" Gaara informed. Kankuro took a sit next to Katus, and the Kazekage silently watched as his nephew and brother shared the dumplings. Coming towards the village, he could almost sense a familiar presence.

Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Chapter IV

After a long day at the Chunin Exams, Temari carried a tired Katsu in her arms to the house. Even with the large crowd, she could see a familiar figure at the end of the street walking toward the Kazekage tower. ' _Sasuke Uchiha.'_ Temari knew exactly what he was here for. She cut through an alley, and through a couple streets before arriving at the building. She climbed the stairs until she got to her brother's office. Before she could even speak, her brother did. "He is here" Gaara started. From the door, came a knock, and then Sasuke Uchiha entered, stone faced. Everyone knew what he was here for. Katsu stared at the older Uchiha until a glance was sent over at him. Hurriedly, Katsu averted his eyes and fidgeted with the hem of his let her son down, and then rested her hand on his head. "Katsu, go play outside for a little while, okay?" Katsu felt uneasy and was happy to go. "Okay!" he smiled, running to the door.

Every year since Katsu was born, Sasuke Uchiha would visit the village to perform a ' _checkup.'_ He would ask if Katsu had awakened his Sharingan, if not, he would return at a later date. Just months after Katsu had been born, Sasuke sat down with the Kazekage and his sister to discuss the boy's future. When Katsu awakened his Sharingan, he would be moved to Konoha for further training. Once the door closed behind him, it was time for the discussion to begin. "He hasn't awakened his Sharingan yet" Temari informed. "Kazekage, Konoha's residents have heavy suspicion that Madara fathered a child and that he is Temari's son..." Kankuro cringed. He loved his nephew, but he still could not fathom the thought of Madara being his almost brother-in-law. He didn't like Shikamaru Nara either, but he rather it been him.

"...There are people that are out to kill Katsu, and he would be safer in Konoha. Other than Sarada and I, Katsu is the only other descendant of the Uchiha clan. And like all Uchiha, one day, his Sharingan will be activated. The Sharingan is a dangerous and deadly tool. Without the proper training, the wielder is put at risk along with those around him." Gaara sat forward in his chair and Temari stepped in Sasuke's direction. "Katsu's Sharingan will be activated soon. When it is, I need to be notified. He will come live at the Uchiha residence to be properly trained. Especially since we're not exactly sure what genes Madara passed on to him." Later that night, Temari lay in bed, tossing and turning. Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan at seven years old, and so did his older brother, Itachi. Katsu was already five, and did not have long. _Who knows how long it would be?_

Outside a sly figure slowly crept up to the house...


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V.

Katsu laid in bed sound asleep, when he heard a loud crash from downstairs, then sounds of a struggle. "Okasan?" he called. The young boy got out of bed, and quietly looked down the staircase where he saw his mother, fighting a figure wearing all black. "Okasan!" Katsu yelled, as he descended the steps. Temari took her eyes off the man as she heard Katsu's voice. "Katsu! Stay back-" With Temari distracted, the man gained the upper head and stabbed Temari through her stomach. She grunted and stumbled back against the wall. "Hello, young Uchiha" the voice said creepily. ' _Uchiha?'_ Katsu stepped back in fear as his mother choked up blood. "Your father killed my family" he told Katsu, "After the war, I was left with nothing but my hate for the Uchiha clan. Now _die_!" Katsu flinched but opened his eyes once he didn't feel a sword.

Standing behind the creep was Sasuke, who had killed the man with a quick stab through the heart. The ninja went limp on the sword. Katsu cowered under the man's gaze, and then ran over to his mom who was being checked on by his uncles. "Okasan!" he cried. "I'm alright, Katsu" she told him with a wince as he gave her a hug. He sniffled. Gaara turned to Kankuro. "Go get a medic." Temari made eye contact with Katsu, and slowly sat up ignoring her pain. ' _No, it can't be. Not yet._ _Sharingan_.' Without looking in his direction, Sasuke already knew.

"It is time."

For the next couple days, Katsu noticed his mom wasn't her usual self. She seemed upset and always irritated. But everyday she always made his favorite food, and didn't yell at him when he ran through the house. It was like she has changed completely since that night. After a day spent playing, Katsu came home to a bag on his bag. He opened it to see some of his clothes packed neatly, along with his toothbrush and some under clothes. "What is this doing here?" he asked himself. He heard someone in the doorway and turned around to see his mom. "Why are my clothes in a bag? Are we going on vacation?" "I'm not leaving Katsu... only you." "Leaving to go where?" "To Konoha."

Katsu hadn't remembered the last time he had been to Konoha. His mother had taken him when he was younger but that was it. "Why?" "Katsu, you are special." Katsu stayed silent and waited for his mom to finish. "Your father, was a very powerful man and came from the strongest clan in all the lands. When you were born, a gift had been passed on to you." Katsu frowned. "I don't want to leave." "Katsu, learning how to control your gift is something I can't teach you." She kneeled down to his height. "There is nothing more that I want for you, except for you to be a great ninja. You have to promise me that you will always focus on your training above everything else." Katsu's eyes welled with tears. "I promise."


End file.
